Kisa the healer
by Wixygirl
Summary: Kisa is one of the new medics for the pro-benders and just so happened to get the attention of a particular earth bender, Bolin. This is a work in progress, multi-chapter story so the drama will start soon so be sure to see some other characters get involved. Bolin x Kisa is the main for now. Kisa is an OC
1. And so the healer meets the earth bender

**Author's Note: As always I don't own Legend of Korra that wonderful masterpiece was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I also do not own Bolin and used his character to inspire this work. Kisa was created by me, but pulls very heavily from the Legend of Korra universe. Yadda, yadda, yadda you get the point. You are welcome to freely share this but please link or give credit back to me THANKS ^_^ Furthermore, for a slight idea on how Kisa looks like, it is my avatar / icon.**

* * *

Kisa lightly smiled a bit while leaving a meeting room inside the pro-bending arena with a sheet of paper in her hand and a tightly clutched card in the other. Part of the fair skinned girl wanted to skip down the streets and hum a merry tune, but that would look very odd in this more depressing part of Republic City. She was finally given her schedule for this year as a healer and physical therapist for the pro-benders. The poor southern water tribe girl had tried for a few years to get into this program; whose popularity did not match the pay scale. As it was, Kisa worked part time job at a local noodle shop, Penguin Noodles, specializing in water tribe noodles to make ends meet. However, that would be her life for now at least she got her foot into the door.

As she continued to live in her temporary land of rainbows and sunshine after the orientation, it was dissipated as she tried to make her way through a very crowded hallway. A gaggle of girls were squealing and shoving their way trying to get as close to a pro-bending team making its way towards the main practice gym. A lot of the other girls who got into this program did it for one reason only, to get as close as they could to the pro-benders. Kisa never understood that whole fangirl motivation, she got into this to career more on her healing skills using her bending and medicine. In fact, her nose crinkled a bit as she tried to slip her way past the crowd, trying to go unnoticed. One girl caught glimpse of Kisa and made the snide remark, "**yeah that is right keep on going, like Tahno would want anything to do with a simpleton like you. I mean your outfit is so peasant, did your mommy make that country girl?**" A few other women joined in by adding their own insults and enjoyed a laugh at the new immigrant to their city while crowding her enough to cut off her escape route. Kisa's inner mind kept on reminding herself that she worked for what she had on her back and was damn proud of it. The more she thought about these prissy upperclassmen who didn't know what work was and had way too much free time on their hands, the more the anger in her eyes grew that finally gave the cold stare that screamed 'no please I dare you to say one more thing'. Thankfully, some girls caught onto this cold vibe and they made a wider path for her while throwing in one last comment of, "**oh and that hairstyle is so outdated, do yourself a favor and go see a salon.**" Kisa's light blue eye twitched a few times as she sprinted toward a door.

Once outside Kisa looked around a bit while grumbling to herself about privileged youth. Part of her hoped that she would not get teamed up with one of them, but sadly knew she would not be that lucky in life. The long, dark brown haired girl stomped the ground a few times and kicked a few rocks around. As one of the stray rocks went flying she heard a voice joke followed by a warm chuckle, "**now that is a new way to earth bend, but your form could use a little work.**" Kisa was ready to turn around screaming that she got the point of the jokes, but her clenched, angered expression eased into a deer-in-healights look seeing a boy smiling at her. Kisa had seen this boy in the noodle shop before, Bolin, or at least she was pretty sure that was his name. Her body continued to relax more while looking at his rather simple attire, friendly face and very joyous green eyes. At least he was not there to make fun of her, it was just simply a small joke given at the wrong time.

Now debating what to say Kisa could only come up with, "**well given that I am one skillful water bender, it would make sense that my earth bending skills and stance would suck.**"

Bolin's green eyes scanned the female, relieved that she no longer looked like she was going to punch him, and observed a piece of paper in her hands. He stepped a little closer and remembered something that Mako told him earlier today that training was pushed back due to orientation for the medical and healing staff this year. Given the obvious water tribe outfit, timing and papers, Bolin was slick enough to put two and two together. There was something else about this girl that seemed so familiar, but he just could not put his finger onto it. He had seen those light blue eyes somewhere, but the freely flowing dark brown hair with some braided accents did not match those eyes. "**Well if you ever want to know a better way to kick some rocks let me know, but it is nice to see that if me or my brother ever do injure ourselves we will have a beautiful lady to try and heal us. I am Bolin with the new fire ferret team, and what is your lovely name miss?**"

Kisa was almost taken back a bit by his charm, and it smoothed away the hurt feelings from earlier. The smile grew on her face while extending her hand and looking up toward the muscular man, "**oh, yeah manners, those would be nice, I am Kisa. I just started here too with the pro-bending medical team, and arrived not too long ago from the South Pole. You look familiar, Bolin, do you …. possibly …. frequent Penguin Noodles?**"

After the girl's comment Bolin knew right away why the deep blue eyes looked so familiar, she was the kind server at his top noodle joint. Her hair looked a lot nicer in its current style, but he knew that there were times to dress up and look formal and times that one just pulled your hair up and worked your butt off for a living. Bolin respected that, he was getting a little tired of well-off people lavishing him when there was some good they could actually do with those funds. Sure women and gifts were nice, especially the women part, but he would get a ping of guilt when he got more than a nice meal. The green eyed boy firmly shook the waterbenders hand and greeted back, "**well Kisa, it is a pleasure to formally meet you. And yes, I am there a lot, usually with my brother too, Mako, red scarf seems to be a cranky old geezer.**" This caused a quick light chuckle from Kisa, yeah his brother seemed to be a lot more serious that the green eyes boy in front of herself. Bolin smiled back, glad to see that this girl was in a better mood now and added, "**sooooo you serve noodles, and heal pro-benders which makes you the perfect girl in my book. So Kisa, why did such a wonderful lady look like you were going to destroy some rocks back there?**"

Kisa once again blinked a bit from the charm this boy was laying down. He was either a natural ladies man she was warned about before leaving for the city, a genuine nice guy or trying really hard to get some free noodles. Her mind could mull over that later, for now she could actually use the venting session with someone who might possibly get it. "**Oh … that … I had to take it out on the rocks instead of my soon to be co-workers. I am sorry I don't have the latest hairstyle or outfits, I need my money to live, eat and keep a roof over my head. I moved to Republic City to work on my healing abilities and make it on my own so forgive me if I don't have tons of money to throw ****around town. I became a pro-bending medic to work on my healing abilities and perfect them, not bat my eyelashes and flirt with every single pro-bender. Gaaaaah! And I dunno who the heck this Tahno guy is but I already want to punch him because of his little fangirls … and I am now ****probably looking crazy to you huh? Sorry Bolin, I ..**" Kisa ranted and then sighed realizing that maybe she went a little overboard on the stranger.

Bolin's expression softened even more even with the rant, he knew where this girl was coming from and how it can get all frustrating. We was what most would call a street urchin or street rat, so he never really had trendy threads until one job he was given some to blend in with the crowd more, but Bolin was told to stop associating with the Triple Threats now that he was a pro-bender. It was probably even worse being a girl working for a living and surrounded by some privileged fangirls who used positions in the pro-bending arena for all the wrong reasons. Without thinking he gave Kisa a light hug and said, "**its OK, Kisa, I get it. You are stronger and more beautiful than any of those fangirls in there.**" He then let go of the hug, hoping it helped cheer her up. The blue eyed girl just blinked a bit, relaxed in his arms letting a slow exhale finally calm herself down. Just venting helped her and the hug was just a nice bonus.

Bolin then with still that warm smile on his face a bright idea came into his head. He knew the perfect place to take her and maybe help out with some of the issues, but he had practice to attend to first. "**hey Kisa! Do you have tonight off? If so once I am done with practice I can show you around town,**" Bolin invited the brown haired girl.

The brown haired girl was almost taken a bit back by the sudden invite, but this guy seemed pretty nice. It also would be nice to know a bit more about republic City then what her landlord or Noodle shop owner knew. With a light smile she responded, "**Sure, just meet me at Penguin Noodles when you are done. I don't work tonight amazingly … ummm when should I meet you there?**"

"**Three hours should be enough, Kisa. I will see you then OK,**" Bolin responded back quickly. Then it dawned on him what time it was and that he was probably already late. He waved goodbye and shouted back, "**I look forward to seeing you again, Kisa, now be nice to the rocks and I have to get going to practice so Mister grumpy Mako does not make me stay later for being late.**"

With that a previously infuriated Kisa, was in a much better mood. A very handsome man was offering her to be a tour guide and maybe even show her a few great places too. Maybe moving to the city had a bit more to offer than just being able to work on her healing abilities. Her feet had an almost bounce to them while she made the walk back to her simple apartment thinking about what they might do tonight.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this introduction / chapter #1 =3 sneak preview for chapter #2: Kisa and Bolin have their first fun night together. Feel free to leave feedback and thoughts.**


	2. The healer and earth bender's night out

**Author's Note: Wow I am slightly floored that people commented and started to add my story this quickly. *blush* What can I say I worked on getting this done as quick as I could so that you guys had more. I hope I did not let you down.**

* * *

Bolin wiped some sweat off of his forehead and took a few labored breaths as the rumbling sound of crushed rock discs could be heard in the background. The earth bender was in rare form today and honestly wished he was in a match instead of the gym. Hasook commented, "**Bolin, where is the girl you want to impress with those moves?**"

Bolin lightly flexed while a smirk grew into an excited smile and chimed in response, "**she is not here, but I get to meet up with her right after practice. I met one of the healers for the medical team today, Kisa. She just recently moved her from the South Pole and seems to be pretty down to earth. So I am greeting her team Fire Ferret style and just showing her around town. Gotta keep one of the healers on our side, plus she is pretty cute so why not. I will gladly let a pretty lady cling onto my arm while having some fun.**" Mako just lightly smiled and then went back to practice, just happy it was a healer he was meeting up later and not the usual rabid fangirl. The fire bender was getting a little irked how many times his poor brother was getting used because he was a pro-bender. Hopefully this healer was not another pro-bender chaser, and actually wanted to spend time with his brother.

Mako added a quick, "**well just remember we have practice early tomorrow before our match.**" He then took off toward the loft and gave a small wave to the group.

Hasook added, "**if this Kisa gal is going to heal us, please don't irk her, Bolin. I would like to make it through this season. Also ask her if she has any cute friends if things go well.**" The water pro-bender then let out a heh and wiggled his eyebrows. He had to admit this career choice did come with a few minor perks, mainly in the form of ladies.

Bolin waved goodbye to Hasook so that he could get ready for the night making a bee line for the showers. As much as he would like to dress up more, his usual attire seemed to fit the situation better. For extra luck he was going to bring Pabu along because people cant help but fall in love with the little guy.

Meanwhile, a half dressed Kisa was frantically running through her apartment trying to fix up her hair as best she could. After many vain attempts to make it look stylish while down, Kisa just ended up doing a small updo with a few accented braids in it that was help up with a water tribe clip. The healer had to keep reminding herself that this was not a date, and that it really did not matter what her hair looked like. Sadly, the words and insults from the girls earlier were still echoing through her head and taking a tiny blow to her self-worth. After a few checks in the mirror, Kisa was ready to head out to wait outside the meeting place for Bolin.

(minor time skip)

Light blue eyes continued to scan the area just outside of Penguin Noodle looking for the earth bender to show up. The healer felt like she did stand out a bit with her light blue puffy pants accented with white fur, traditional brown boots, and a dark blue dress accented with white fur. It was traditional water tribe attire so she was proud to wear it but conflicted because it did not mesh well with the current style here. Oh well, clothes cost money and that was not something she had to spare, if only she was more like her mother back at home who could sew and create wonderful outfits from scrap material. Just then her blue eyes focused on the earth bender and her face lit up just a little bit as she lightly jogged toward Bolin.

Bolin saw the healer make her way toward him; he had to admit she did look very cute outfit and all. When Kisa was close enough the kind earth bender gave her a warm hug and greeted, "**Kisa! Glad you made it. We are going to have so much fun. Oh! Yeah … Pabu meet the lovely Kisa, and Kisa meet the one and only Pabu.**" Pabu responded back with a few noises and moved from Bolin over to Kisa curling around her neck. Kisa had never seen an animal like this so her eyes scanned the fire ferret that was now nestling on her neck. It felt like a warm comfy scarf in some ways, and she almost wanted to beg Bolin if she could keep Pabu. Thankfully, the little voice inside her head chimed in reminding her that Bolin's first impression was already she was the girl who kicked rocks, adding and likes stealing pets was not a good thing.

"**Awwweeee why hello Pabu, aren't you just adorable,**" Kisa greeted while petting the fire ferret. Her blue eyes then scanned Pabu's owner confirming his very eye appeasing appearance … well for Kisa anyways. Already the hug gave away that he was large, but very muscular which was actually a nice change to see in appearance. She never feel for the typical guy anyways, it was always the weird quirks that amused her in the opposite sex. In fact back at home her closer friends would sometimes comment on her odd tastes in men, too bad it never worked in her favor. As a light blush took over her face, Kisa responded back, "**sorry, Bolin, the adorbale Pabu distracted me. I can not wait for whatever it is we are doing tonight. So ….. where is our first stop and what exactly are we doing?**" Kisa really had no idea what was going on tonight, she just hoped part of it involved food because her running around getting ready cut into meal time.

"**I think what are we not doing might be a better question,**" Bolin fired back while lightly chuckling and added, "**first up for our night out a small hidden gem that I think you might enjoy. Oooooooh … Then some delicious food because well I am a growing boy. And finally a little sight seeing to top off tonights festivities then it will probably be time to put Pabu to bed.**" Pabu stretched out and yawned which amused Kisa to no end, this was indeed one intelligent creature. Bolin then extended his arm to Kisa in which the water bender happily wrapped her own around. She gave his arm a light squeeze confirming that Bolin was mostly muscle with a light padding. Her mind could not help but think how powerful and comfortable it would be to lay against him. However, the healer had to remind herself though that this was not her boyfriend nor someone she was dating. In fact tonight was never even labeled a date, so she really had to stop putting the cart before the horse. For now Kisa could get herself to agree that if something happened after tonight great, otherwise to enjoy her "date" and have some fun.

Bolin started to move, lightly tugging Kisa along to start the adventure. The first place that Bolin wanted to take her to was probably not in the safest part of town. However, Bolin thought that Kisa would still appreciate it in the end, also if she was going to live in Republic City she was going to learn about areas like these eventually. They walked through Bolin's natural territory, where he spent most of his life in, but for the southern water tribe girl this was a bit of an eye opener. Sure, Kisa's family was not well off or rich by any means, but they had a warm roof over their head and food in their stomachs. Her grip on Bolin tightened a bit while her blue eyes glazed over in sadness. "**Don't worry, these people are nice, they just have been through some hard times that is all,**" Bolin whispered. Kisa's body relaxed a little hearing that and could almost sympathize in a way.

After a few more minutes in some darker streets, Bolin stopped at a tiny shop and walked inside, making a bell on the door ring. An older feminine voice answered, "**just a** **minute, just a minute.**" Soon and older lady with a toothless grin waddled her way toward the two and greeted them, "**sorry these old bones don't move as fast as they used to. Oooooh what do we have here.**" The older lady looked over Kisa and lightly grabbed her arm while adding, "**a water bender and in traditional south pole clothing too, what a nice sight for these old eyes. Lets see what we can find for you tonight.**"

Once inside the dimly lit shop, Kisa could see it was a cute little clothing store. Her stomach sunk a bit knowing that Bolin had his heart in the right place by taking her here, but ugh clothes cost so much money. Then her eyes caught a price tag on one of the items and her mouth wanted to drop how cheap it was. She could not guess why such lovely items were so affordable, and could only hope this was not illegal or stolen goods. Bolin chimed in, "**Yeah I get all of my clothes here, Mako too. They are all handmade from fabric scraps, pretty cool huh. Everyone in town is so brand minded that these little gems sometimes go forgotten, sad isn't it.**"

"**Really! Wow! That is so cool! And ummmm… what is a brand?**" Kisa exclaimed and Bolin let out a happy laughter.

The old lady added, "**a brand is a tiny piece of fabric on a poorly made factory duplicated item that quadruples the price of it. See this is why I love people from the south pole, you recognize good clothing when you see it. Myself and some other old gals opened this shop for fun and to give forgotten clothes a second chance of life, especially to those who appreciate the garments themselves not that silly tiny piece of fabric.**" The older lady then grabbed an outfit off of the rack, handed it over to Kisa and rushed her to a changing room.

"**OK, OK I'll try it,**" Kisa said with a smile on her face and added, "**but please I am a lady and I can change my own clothes**." The old lady nodded and stood outside the door and smiled. Pabu quickly exited and went back to resting on Bolin's shoulders for now. In a few minutes Kisa happily emerged wearing a light blue, long sleeved, v neck Chinese styled shirt with a blue sash around her waist accented with some minor blue details as well. Around the top of her shirt there was a darker blue knitted scarf tied into a fashionable knot. A pair of comfortable brown pants completed the outfit, but currently Kisa's feet were still in her traditional light brown fur accented boots.

Bolin whistled lightly while complementing, "**awe man with those clothes you might need to learn some water pro-bending moves to wash away all the men clamoring for you.**"

Kisa jokingly added while wiggling one of her boots, "**well I can beat them up and then heal them, so it could work out. Ooooh but don't you think these boots add that nice final touch.**" Without even saying anything the old lady waddled back with a pair of dark blue sandals and just smiled. In a blink of an eye her well loved fur trimmed boots were replaced by a comfortable pair of dark blue clothed sandals. After a few more twirls in the mirror in her more modern city wear outfit, Kisa paid the old lady for her outfit and was told to visit anytime.

The older lady warmly spoke, "**As for your older outfit, young lady, just write the address where you want it dropped off and consider it there tomorrow afternoon. It looks like you two have a long night ahead, no point in dragging a bag of clothes around with you.**" Kisa happily took up the offer and wrote down the address to Penguin Noodles, knowing that she was working there most of tomorrow, until an evening match at the pro-bending arena. Kisa lightly skipped outside of the shop and then stopped forgetting how she got there in the first place.

The brown haired healer turned back toward Bolin and gave him a giant hug just outside the shop. She was very thankful for being introduced to this place. As much as she loved her traditional southern water tribe outfits, it would be nice to at least kind of fit in a bit in the city.

"**Thank you … thank you Bolin, this place was perfect,**" she thanked while clinging onto Bolin's muscular figure lightly leaned her cheek against his chest. '_uh oh, you might want to not stay on him that long,_' went through Kisa'a head as she jumped away from him. Bolin lightly smiled at the thankful hug and would not have minded if she held on longer. It was nice to have a girl thank him for something that was not related to pro-bending. His green eyes noticed her hands fidgeting with her new scarf while saying, "**Soooo… ahhh… where to next?**"

Bolin's stomach rumbled in response to that answer and while trying to laugh it up a bit he answered, "**well … I think it is time to sample some of the great eats in town. I would have taken you to Penguin Noodle, my usual place, but well … you already know that place … pretty well too. Soooooo … how about some street vendor food? There is one area I know pretty well,**" Kisa nodded in agreement, a bit interested to try this out because street vendors didn't exist at the South Pole. The food would be icicles or blocks of frozen soup before the first sale.

After another small stroll from the shop Kisa and Bolin ended up in a more touristy area. It looked familiar to Kisa, a small déjà vu moment flashed through her mind from when she got lost the first week in Republic City. Thankfully for the healer, the getting lost in the city stopped with a few more days of walking around in daylight hours and studying a map she purchased. So tonight being with Bolin, who seemed to be a native to Republic City, it was relaxing not having to worry how to get home tonight and actually let her hair down.

Bolin took her down the street and gladly pointed out his favorite places and kept on asking Kisa which one she liked more. The poor girl really had no clue which one she wanted to go more, she finally picked a stand that smelt delicious. It was really simple food stall that served various grilled food, even honey glazed grilled fruit that looked rather appetizing. Even with some minor solo adventures in Republic City, Kisa still only ate at Penguin Noodle or made her meals at home. It felt off to Kisa to eat on her own, probably because she was use to eating in groups of homeade food back at home. After picking out the place and ordering some food, they found a more comfortable place to sit and enjoy their little meal. They managed to find an open grassy area they could take a comfortable seat in. It still amused Kisa to actually be able to sit on grass and everything to not be completely frozen.

Bolin patted an area near him and Kisa got comfortable, and grabbed one of the skewers of grilled fruit glazed in honey. Her light blue eyes lit up while commenting, "**wow, I never had anything like this. I have to say everyday I find something new here which is a bit charming about Republic City, since moving three weeks ago.**"

Bolin smiled, took a few bites of food, and added, "**well, I have been here all of my life and I can say that it does not stay stagnant at all. So what did bring you here, Kisa?**"

"**Oh yeah that, well I got into the medical team for pro-bending. I have been pretty gifted in water bending all my life, but not in the fighting sense. So I focused on healing and got about as good as I was going to get in the South Pole. I even got a few lessons from Katara which was amazing. With a little pressure from my family and village I got convinced to try out for the pro-bending medical team. So ahhhh here I am, a little country girl getting her feet wet in the big city**," Kisa answered and seemed genuinely happy. It was a tough decision to come out here and move away from everything, but if she was to become a great healer, she needed to expand her horizons. She took a few more bites of food before realizing she might have closed off the conversation.

Thankfully Bolin was pretty amazed to meet a healer and someone who seemed career focused. In his usual fashion he exclaimed, "**Kisa, that is pretty amazing! I have to say it takes some guts to move away from home to follow your goal. I am impressed, but hopefully we will do so great that you will never have to heal me or my team. However in the unlikely event that a Fire Ferret gets injured it would be an honor to have you heal us, Miss Kisa. I have to say I heard rumors that most healers are there to chase the players, so it is nice to hear that is not the case.**"

The healer immediately blushed and shyly looked away flattered by Bolin's words, even if he never saw her in action. "**Awe thank you Bolin, but maybe you should see me heal first then request me; I know my skills are great, but I have yet to heal someone from a pro-bending injury. As for requests, I dunno if I can request a particular team to work mostly for, but feel free to ask for me. Oh yeah, those people, they were the reason I was 'rock bending' earlier. I think those are assistants, but I am not sure, all I know is that I had to study and pass some pretty difficult tests to get in. Actually, now that I think about it I should probably see a pro-bending match in person … I would like to see what the fuss is all about. The few games I heard sounded pretty exciting. Actually, Bolin, how did you get into pro-bending?**"

Bolin was a bit taken back by her response, surprised that someone who was going to heal pro-benders had never seen a match before. At least she had heard of it so she was completely clueless, maybe he would ask Mako if he could sneak her into practice one day just to see a little bit in person. "**Oh yeah … how the fire ferrets formed. Well Mako and I wanted to make something out of ourselves and make use of our bending talents in a non-criminal way. We spent a while working on our bending and strength, and doing the few odds jobs we could to make ends meet. Then we made friends with Hasook and formed a team. I guess I should work on making the story more glamorous for when we win the tournament, and people want to know more about the famous Fire Ferrets,**" Bolin explained and Pabu struck a pose when the team name was said. Kisa chuckled and clapped at Pabu's show.

"**Hey you don't need a fancy story, all you need is to be yourself that is all,**" Kisa chimed in. She continued to take a few more bites of her meal and was really enjoying the time she was spending with the earth bender. He seemed to actually be a nice, genuine guy almost reminded her a bit of the people she knew back at home. Without even thinking after finishing up the tasty meal, Kisa stretched out, leaned a bit onto Bolin, let out a small yawn and just relaxed a bit. The earth bender's shoulder was at perfect height for the healer to lean onto. Bolin just lightly smiled and tried to not move for a bit and just admired the water tribe girl leaning against himeself. He knew it was probably only a matter of moment until Kisa would snap back into focus.

Sure enough about two minutes later a flushed Kisa snapped away from his shoulder and sputtered, "**I'm sorry, I guess I am more tired than I thought I was.**" Kisa even rubbed her eyes a bit to try and get the point across.

Bolin just smiled and said, "**it is OK, Kisa, in fact we have the earliest slot for practice tomorrow so I should actually get you back home or at least back to Penguin Noodle. Mako is probably starting to wonder why I am not back yet and I prefer to avoid a lecture tonight.**" He then got up, offered his hand to Kisa and once the healer was back on her feet he offered her his arm again. Kisa did not refuse any help from the earth bender and thanked Bolin for being a gentleman when he offered his arm. As they walked back she wanted this night to continue some more, but she was starting to get pretty groggy and dragging her feet. Kisa guided Bolin to her actual apartment which was only a few blocks away from Penguin Noodle and when they parted she gave him a light hug.

"**I had a wonderful night, Bolin, and I hope to see you again. Wait, I mean like hanging out not like me having to heal you …. that would be bad,**" Kisa spoke and them mumbled near the end. "**If you are around the arena tomorrow I might see you. I have a seminar to attend and then we have a supply check to go through as well, but I also close at Penguin Noodle.**" she added trying to recover from her fumble.

"**Well that might happen seeing as that we live at the arena,**" Bolin chimed in. "**Oh yeah I did not mention that, Mako and I live in the attic of the arena, Pabu too. The views from there are amazing, you should check it out sometime.**" Bolin even lightly winked at the end of his statement, laying down the charm as usual. Kisa just smiled and nodded, happily accepting that invite, or well it seemed like one anyways. Kisa then waived goodbye to Bolin for now and opened the door to the apartment complex.

Once the healer was a bit out of sight of the earth bender she almost started to skip down the hallway and giggle a little bit. It was a great night and she only hoped to hang out with Bolin more in the future.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed Chapter #2, I am still working out the full plot, but yes Korra and Mako will make their presence. Feel free to keep on commenting. Sneak Preview for Chapter 3: Kisa bumps into Bolin while working and Tahno takes an interest in the healer as well.  
**


	3. Just another Normal day for the healer

**Author's Note: Alright I am starting to add in more of the actual Fire Ferret characters and other pro-bending characters. I am still floored that people are actually following this story. As for the Tahno fans, I am sorry ... I am a fan of him also, but I do see him as being a bit manipulative and sneaky.**

**Additional Note: Wow, I re-read this chapter when I got back from vacation and I tweaked it a little bit.  
**

* * *

Early morning rays streamed through the windows of the gym as the Fire Ferrets made the most out of the horrible time slot given to them. Hasook was barely bending which was irking Mako off to no end. The water bender seemed to be putting no effort into this practice at all which was not good because they had their first match tomorrow night. "**Hasook! Come on now, I know you hate mornings but this is the slot they gave us. We have this practice and tomorrow's to get into shape for our first match,**" boomed Mako. Hasook just grumbled, got into his stance and tried to pretend he cared, or enough to make Mako shut up.

Bolin, trying to ease the mood a bit chimed in, "**we have to show everyone tomorrow night in our debut to not underestimate the Fire Ferrets. Also I might have bragged to Kisa that she would not have to heal any of us because we are just that awesome.**" His last sentence was said in a more innocent whisper, hoping that Hasook or Mako were not paying that much attention. The fire bender did overhear and just lightly smirked, still hoping that this Kisa girl was not the typical medical team assistant that just used the job to get annoyingly close to the pro-benders. Hasook just rolled his eyes to Bolin's statement while moving into a more offensive team position. They continued to work as hard as they could, even if only two of them were giving it their best effort. All through out practice Mako wondered if Hasook would work out this season, unfortunately it was their only option at this point.

Meanwhile, Kisa yawned while walking down a hallway with a checklist in her hand. The seminar was short and mainly covered expected daily duties besides being on standby during matches. She was wearing the uniform of the medical staff, a beige colored, slightly oversized scrub-like outfit. It sadly did nothing for her figure, but the uniform was free so there would be no complaints from the healer at all. For the rest of her shift they were checking medical supplies in all of the first-aid kits. Her footsteps were getting close to where she needed to be, the main practice gym. At the door she could hear some movement inside so she knocked on the door and announced herself, "**Medical staff, we are here to check supplies in the first aid kit.**"

Mako heard the introduction and replied back, "**come on in, just be careful OK.**" He then seen a cute girl bow and enter into the practice gym, her brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail swished and almost bounced a bit with each step the healer took. Kisa quickly made it toward the first aid kit and started checking things over and checking off a list. Her blue eyes then scanned over the rest of the team and noticed that it was the Fire Ferrets. She did not know what to do, she did not want to interrupt practice at all so she just stayed silent for now. Besides, Mako just gave her the vibe of 'please don't interrupt us'.

Just as Kisa was checking the complete lack of medical gauze in the first aid kit, she jumped almost ten feet when Bolin finally noticed that she was in the room and happily spoke, "**KISA! What are you doing here? … Miss me already?**"

After the healer slightly calmed down a bit she finally responded, "**well you guys were practicing so I did not want to interrupt. I am here checking medical supplies in the first aid kit, and this one is practically empty. So I'll be back in a few I am going to get everything that is needed here.**" She really didn't want to interrupt things so she waived goodbye to the Fire Ferrets and took off to go get the medical supplies.

As soon as Kisa was outside of the room Hasook slightly nudged Bolin and slyly asked, "**wow, she is cute, Bolin, nice catch. Soooo … she got any friends with those nurse cuties?**"

Bolin quickly responded, "**I don't think so, Hasook, in fact Kisa just moved from the South Pole a few weeks ago because of this position. And given that some of the medical assistants were making fun of her yesterday … I would go with negative on the second question.**"

Mako quickly chimed in, "**Hassok, from what I hear the medical assistants just chase after players from the hot teams to get their 15 minutes of fame with them. Please try and avoid that drama.**" He was almost happy to hear that this Kisa girl did not get along with the medical assistants, but it was a bittersweet moment. Mako pondered for a second why the rest of the medical staff might hate her but it was a fleeting thought when he realized that they were wasting time and snapped the team back into attention.

After exiting the practice gym, Kisa walked down the hallway while mentally going over the checklist of supplies she needed to bring back. Thankfully, she looked up just in time to almost not run into a group of a few people. She looked up to see some people in some very nice outfits and a few of the medic assistants mixed in. Immediately one of the girls in a medical assistant outfit glared, snapped and made a comment of, "**Look where you are going girlie, this team is the former Champions, The Wolfbats, if you hurt them you would have been sooooo fired. Right, Tahno.**"

Kisa bowed and said, "**I am sorry I was … I got distracted by restocking list in the practice gym and I am sorry.**" Upon hearing Tahno's name though she wanted to cringe, he was the reason the girl's earlier were being cruel. However, now was not the time to start a fight with him or any pro-bender for that matter. Tahno then looked over the timid girl and just smirked a bit. He had to admit for a medic, she had an innocent sweetness charm that made him want to play around with this girl a little bit. It would not be right now, but the gears in his mind were spinning up with ideas on how to make Kisa a This girl was no where near fawning over him, so maybe she needed to be educated a bit or even better he would make it a game. '_Wait a second that new team was practicing in there maybe I could use this,_' Tahno thought and a light curl took over his lips.

"**Now, now, girls, be nice. After all, if anything happens to me I would love to be in this beautiful ladies expert medical and healing care. I am Tahno, water bender for the Wolfbats, and I would like to know your name, miss healer,**" Tahno softly cooed while extending his hand.

Kisa was almost taken back a bit, this famous Tahno guy just stood up for her a bit. She painted maybe the wrong picture for him. She shook his hand and while warmly smiling said, "**Kisa, my name is Kisa. I just started working for the medical pro-bending team this season. Nice to meet you Tahno. Oh wait a second here, can I look at something if you don't mind Tahno?**" Kisa noticed while lightly shaking his hand, a tendon felt off, almost strained. Given that Tahno was a pro-bender this was not good at all, and could leave to complications down the road if left without proper treatment.

Tahno looked at Kisa weirdly and just shrugged while letting her examine his hand. He could tell that this was agitating his little flock, all the more reason to continue to enjoy this moment. Kisa was lightly touching his hand and wrist area and let a small 'ah ha!' out when she found where the strain was. She then pulled some water out and soon it was glowing while healing the tendon in his hand. She was lightly smiling while looking up to Tahno and said, "**there all better, it was nothing major but a strained tendon can become a nasty issue pretty quickly.**" Tahno was almost taken a bit back by her ability and looked at his hand while moving it. He did not want to say anything but he could feel that it was a little easier to move it.

"**Kisa, it is refreshing to see such a talented healer working for us this year. Keep it up and I just might have to personally ask you to be the Wolfbats personal medical healer this season,**" he complemented while lightly smiling. He could feel the eyes of all of the other females staring her down, perfect. Kisa had no clue what to say, she was flattered, but she could feel the dark vibe trying to drown her out of existence. So she took this as an opportunity to leave.

"**Well talk to my supervisor if you want to, Tahno, but I have no say over my own schedule. However, right now I am sorry I have to leave and get the kits stocked for this season. It was nice meeting you Tahno**," she spoke while taking her leave. She almost lightly skipped down the hallway because It was a bit of a rush, almost exhilarating, using her abilities to find an injury and heal it before it became a problem. However, her rush was mellowed out because something just did not seem right back there. The healer was unable to put her finger on it, so she dismissed those thoughts for now. Once at the supply area she got what was needed to restock the first aid kit, put the items inside a basket and left a note saying what she took. Kisa then swiftly made her way back toward the practice gym.

Outside the door, basket in hand, Kisa exhaled a bit, trying to calm down her nerves down a bit knowing that Bolin was on the other side of the door. Once inside she could hear Mako saying that is was a wrap and lecturing Hasook a bit on needing to make the most out of tomorrow's practice. She made her way toward the first-aid kit and started restocking the necessary supplies. She was lightly smiling while stocking the supplies and tried to focus on her job to prevent herself from getting overwhelmed about Bolin.

She was starting to put some bandages away when she turned to see Mako right next to her and staring. Kisa jumped a bit while startled eyes looked at the firebender's golden eyes. "**I … I …. hello Mako, Mako right? I …. what do you want?**" she barely got out still freaked by his sudden appearance. Mako just stared at her a bit and put a finger to his mouth, like he was silently asking the girl to calm down and keep quiet. Kisa could hear Bolin say something about hitting the showers and Mako saying he will be right there. Kisa continued to be in a bewildered state then Mako finally spoke, "**yes, it is Mako, Kisa. Soooo … what do you want from him, my brother, Bolin?**"

Kisa's continued to show confusion on it as she answered, "**Mako, I have no clue what you are talking about.**"

The protective brother quickly snapped, "**listen, Kisa, I care about my brother and I don't want to see him hurt. I mean … what are you hoping to get out of him? Are you just trying to use him to get closer to the other pro-benders?**"

Kisa still very confused and with a blank stare on her face responded back with, "**I still have no clue what you are talking about, Mako. I hung out with Bolin and I … I had a great time with him. All I want is to just enjoy living in Republic City and do great at my pro-bending medic job because I want to be a great healer and medic. I enjoy last night with Bolin because I feel like I can just be myself around him. I don't get this whole get closer to pro-bender thing you are talking about, Mako, I am a pro-bending medic so I can get more practice and get better with healing. … I am still confused why are you asking me this?**"

Mako was observing Kisa the entire time and realized that maybe he could have jumped to conclusions too soon. His face relaxed a bit while responding back, "**nevermind, Kisa, like I said I am protective of Bolin and I don't want to see him hurt, that is all. But you seem to be a genuine person, I will leave you alone now**."

Kisa just nodded and said, "**OK, ahhhh see you around, Mako,**" while the fire bender left. She was still confused about what had happened, and just hoped it was a one- off incident. She then went back to re-stocking the cabinet with a few more things. Once it was full she double checked the list and was about to head back and see what else needed to be done. Although she was pretty sure by now the other miscellaneous medical first aid kits have been refilled too by the other medics.

In the hallway she saw Bolin walking and the earth bender very happily headed toward Kisa and greeted her, "**Hey, Kisa. Sorry we didn't get to talk to much at practice. It is just … well … my brother and we the Fire Ferrets have got to focus. Our first match is tomorrow and now is not the time to slack off.**"

Kisa just responded while adding, "**Yeah, I can see that your brother is pretty serious, but at least he cares about you a lot. It is OK, I had a job to do as well, so it is not like you were ignoring me on purpose.**" The healer lightly smiled and hoped that Bolin would continue talking instead of a quick, small apology for earlier.

Bolin lightly laughed as the Mako being serious comment and added, "**yeah, he is pretty serious about … well … everything, but he means well. Oh hey speaking of our first match is tomorrow night. You should come cheer us on. I'll even take you to some of the best seats in the house.**"

Kisa beamed a smile and responded with, "**sure, I would love to watch. I am pretty sure I have the afternoon matches for medic duty, but I will check my schedule. I … I will meet you … ummmm …. where should I meet you? If I am not there just know that means I am working, but I am pretty sure I am not for the evening matches.**"

Bolin's smile grew happy to hear that Kisa accepted his invite. "**just stay still somewhere where it is staff and pro-benders only and I will come find you, Kisa, OK.**"

Kisa nodded and then realized that she had been spending a while in the hallway with Bolin and needed to get back to work to make sure everything got taken care of. To top it off the healer had no time to spare because Kisa had a shift at Penguin Noodles tonight. She gave Bolin a light hug and said, "**I am sorry I have to go, got work tonight at Penguin Noodles. But I can't wait for tomorrow, goodbye Bolin.**" Kisa then took off toward the medical room to make sure that everything had been taken care of, and wanted to double check the schedule too. She did not know though this entire time the people walking the hallways were observing the two smirking.

Once inside the medical room Kisa was still on a slight joyous high of being able to see Bolin again, and getting to watch his first match. She quickly checked the list and noticed that everything was taken care of and good to go. After checking in with the medical supervisor who told her to go home and get some rest; Kisa headed toward the locker rooms for the female medical staff. Once inside she felt cold stares glaring at herself. Finally one of the girls snarkily said, "**well well if it isn't miss perfect Kisa, little miss hand healer, little miss you are now all Tahno talks about. He even put in a request to try and get you to be the medic for the Wolfbats tomorrow afternoon. We all put our time in here, so don't you dare think that we will let this slide. If you want to get to Tahno or the any of the other Wolfbats, you will have to go through us first.**"

"**I just healed his hand because I am a healer, his tendon was strained, I noticed it when I shook his hand. I am not going to stop healing or taking care of people because of who they are,**" Kisa shot back. It was a bit out of character for her, but she healed Tahno's hand because it was strained no other reason. Besides, if Kisa wanted to be forced on anyone's team, it would be the Fire Ferrets not the Wolfbats. All that Wolfbat team seemed to come with was drama. "**If you want to be scheduled for those matches, just talk to the person in charge of the schedules. I don't have any control over the schedules, I just follow them,**" she added. The girls seemed to have backed up a little bit while Kisa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"**Well then at least you understand the ground rules, just be sure to not break them,**" the girl shot back and slammed her locked door closed. Kisa just wanted to get changed and get out of there as quickly as possible. She put on her outfit for Penguin Noodles, checked her schedule which was thankfully the earlier matches so she would be able to see the Fire Ferrets debut. The downfall was that one of those matches was the Wolfbats.

Once outside Kisa inhaled a few slow breaths of air and started her walk toward Penguin Noodles. She thankfully had a bit of time to spare, so no need to dash through the streets to get to work. She started to let her mind wonder about everything that had happened recently and could not help but smile a bit. Sure there was a bit of drama with Tahno and that whole thing, but as long as she stayed out of that limelight she could avoid any unwanted attention. As she continued to walk the streets someone looked her over and handed her a sheet of paper. The guy softly whispered, "**you look like you could use this,**" and then took off. Kisa's light blue eyes looked over the sheet of paper and was a bit taken back that it was a poster about a meeting. What type of meeting she had no clue, Kisa was mainly interested in how one looks like they could need a meeting invite. She continued to stare at the piece of paper and folded it up, knowing she would try and figure it out later, curiosity slowly getting to the healer.

Soon Kisa was outside of Penguin Noodle and ready to start her next shift, and boy did she want tonight to fly by. Mainly because her mind was now focused on her first real shift as a pro-bending medic and she was going to get to watch Bolin tomorrow and her first real pro-bending match. Yeah, it was probably going to be a long night just for that reason alone.

* * *

**Author's Note: OK I know this is a short chapter and I am sorry for that. As always feel free to leave me feedback and comments and yes, that was an Equilist poster handed over to her. Sneak Preview for Chapter 4: Kisa has her first real day as a pro-bender and finally gets to see her first pro-bending match.  
**


	4. The healer's first match

**Author's Note:** Wow, I am so sorry on the delay for this chapter. I hope I made it worth the wait. I am trying real hard to get some work done on Chapter 5 as a thanks for putting up with this delay. As always feel free to comment =3.

* * *

Kisa woke up to the sound of an alarm while rubbing her eyes a bit and letting a light grumble escape her throat. Last night was long at Penguin Noodle, but great for tips. Oh well, if Kisa wanted an apartment to herself and some spending money the second job was necessary. Besides, a pro-bending medic was not a year-round job or career so she needed another job for once the season was over. Maybe after she had more experience as a healer she could look at other second-jobs out there besides being a server. After a nice hot shower the healer was feeling much better and more awake for yet another long day. "**Well time for my first real shift as a pro-bending medic, eeee!**" Kisa beamed while looking herself over in a mirror and took off for the arena. She also added, "**and tonight my first pro-bending match and I get to see Bolin in action.**" Just saying that last comment made her cheeks turn a light pink color and the smile on her face grow.

A light hum was coming off of Kisa's lips as she entered the locker room for the medical staff. Thankfully, today there were fewer people and less angry eyes to stare at her. After she changed into the usual outfit of loosely fitting, unflattering beige scrub-like clothes, Kisa threw her hair up into the usual high ponytail and took off to the medical care room. It was a large room where emergency medical treatment was given during matches and separate smaller rooms for physical therapy to happen before or after a match. Unfortunately most of the pro-benders did not make use of the available physical therapy, so usually most of the action and healing took place during matches when quick emergency work was needed. The main reason pro-bending even offered free physical therapy was to try and prevent injuries because an injured team does not sell tickets.

As soon as Kisa entered the medical care room she saw a familiar face lightly smiling back at her, Tahno. Kisa wanted to sigh and pray he was here for something else, but this sinking feeling in her stomach knew what was probably going on. Quickly, one of Kisa's supervisors tried to get the healers attention and waived the two of them over. The supervisor with a smile beaming on his face explained, "**I just received some wonderful feedback on you already, Kisa. Tahno said you were very professional with your expert care and was impressed that you noticed such a small strain that early. He has insisted that you personally help him with some physical therapy before matches to prevent injuries. So you, Kisa, will be doing some physical therapy and prep work for the Wolfbats match this afternoon. Keep up the great work.**"

Kisa just smiled and lightly bowed to her supervisor and to Tahno. She was flattered, but really did not want to be Tahno's or the Wolfbats personal healer. She already got that nice threat in the locker room yesterday, no need to add more drama onto that. Oh well she could think about that later, her duty right now was to help with physical therapy. "**Well Tahno, if you could please go into the room here and we will make sure that everything is good and loose for tonight. I will be there in a second,**" Kisa said. She then added, "**Oh yeah the rest of the Wolfbats can come in too, but I do not see them.**"

Tahno quickly responded while winking, "**it is just your expert, delicate hands and me, Kisa.**" The healer immediately wanted to roll her eyes or lightly vomit in her mouth, but resisted the urge to do so. After all, it seemed like everyone worshiped this team so to tick them off would not help her keep this job or move up. Once inside the room Kisa asked Tahno if he could lay down on his back on what looked like a typical chiropractor's table while she examined the muscles, tendons and any other soft tissue she could. Kisa's blue eyes focused on his right arm muscles while she lightly massaged the area to check everything that she could. Kisa was so focused on her work she did not notice that Tahno pretty much had his eyes glued on her the entire time and admired her work ethic. Usually if another female pro-bending medic or assistant was doing this he would be flooded with a thousand questions on his personal life. It was almost relaxing a bit, but the silence was getting to him causing the gears in his head to turn as to what exactly he wanted to do with this girl.

When Kisa moved onto Tahno's left arm her face looked a bit concerned. "**Tahno, is this the main arm you use in matches? I hope so because there is some strains and knots that need to be taken care of.**" the water bender just nodded in response, and held back saying something for now. "**Oh and this might hurt a little bit, but trust me it will feel better and you will be in top notch condition for your match,**" Kisa added and was using some medical massage and water bending healing to get the job done. Once again Kisa's eyes remained glues to his arm reflecting the glowing water off of them perfectly, not trying to mess up anything. Once she was done she asked Tahno to move his arm and comment on if everything felt OK or off at all.

Tahno's eyes grew just a little bit as he moved his arm, it was like his arm felt like moving water, it was almost amazing in a way. It never felt this effortless to move it before. He chimed in while lightly smiling, "**perfect, just like you, Kisa, your work is just simply amazing. This is the first time I feel like physical therapy was worth my time.**"

Kisa without thinking responded, "**well, Tahno, you might be better off having real pro-bending medics take care of you instead of just fangirls.**" She then covered her mouth quickly and blushed from her embarrassing comment. The back of her mind was already wanting to go hide for a little bit because if word got around she said that, her coworkers would gain up on her for sure.

Tahno just lightly smirked and decided for now it would be better to get on her trusting side. "**You are absolutely correct, Kisa, but it is just so hard to say no to them. I feel like I am letting my fans down in someway.**"

Kisa added, "**but in a way you are letting your fans down because if one of these strains became an injury you would possibly miss a match or two.**"

Tahno then knew it was time to say his next line, "**good point, Kisa. So please help us with physical therapy whenever you are available that way I know I am getting expert care.**" Kisa was honestly bewildered with the complement so she nodded and lightly smiled. As much as this might hurt her down the road, she honestly could not think of a situation where she could say no to Tahno's request.

"**Sure, just talk to a person in charge of schedules,**" she said and started to work on Tahno's legs, but they really did not need any work done on them. The rest of the session was fairly quiet with a few complements and minor small talk. When the session was done Tahno shook Kisa's hand and took off informing her that this will probably not be her last session with him and next time he will make the other Wolfbats arrive as well. However, Tahno made a mental note to make sure that his sessions would remain private.

Once done Kisa stepped outside of the room and stretched a bit herself in the main medical room. Her eyes were glued a bit to the clock, anxious for it to read time to clock out so she could see Bolin's match. She was almost happily bouncing by herself just thinking about it so giddy to see him in action. She snapped back into attention just in time to hear someone announce, "**OK healers first match of the season is the Wolfbats versus the Rabberoos so please be on standby for treatment. If you are assigned to being on the deck please head out now.**" Kisa just nodded in agreement and got serious as she cleared out her mind of other thoughts and focused on her job.

Kisa could overhear murmurs of cheering coming from the arena as the match started. The pro-bending medics stood ready on standby, but no emergency healing was needed for this match, thankfully. Once the Wolfbats claimed victory for their opening match, the lightly injured Raberoos came in to get some healing done and assurance that they only had minor injuries.. Kisa was healing an injured Rabberoos' shoulder from a nasty earth disc hit when the victorious team waltzed in. The healer's ears could hear nothing but a shower of congratulations coming from a flock of pro-bending medical assistants around the Wolfbats. She wanted to once again roll her eyes at the spectacle, but kept on reminding herself now was not the time. The injured Raberoo chimed in, "**thanks, it feels great now,**" and left leaving Kisa a bit on her own. She mainly found some organizing and cleaning of materials that she could do to occupy her time for now, trying to avoid any of the Wolfbat victory ruckus.

A little bit later, the supervisor then chimed in, "**Thanks everyone for making the opening match a success. Those who are scheduled for tonight's match as well please take a break, those who are not scheduled to works tonight's match are free to go.**" Upon completion of that announcement, Kisa was a puff of smoke as she bolted for the locker room to change into her normal attire. It was the same outfit that Bolin help her get on their first night together, hoping that the earth bender would be able to find her in a crowd with it on. She was leaning against a wall smiling and scanning the area constantly for the earth bender. Soon a figure came into view, that looked like Bolin so she made her way toward him.

Soon Bolin picked up his pace while exclaiming, "**Kisa! Glad you can make it, now be ready to be amazed.**" Kisa just nodded and let the blush on her face creep up a little more. Bolin offered her his arm so he could guide her through the arena over to where the pro-benders got ready for the matches. The healer once again enjoyed every second she was able to hold onto his arm and wished they could just keep walking around the arena. Once in front of a door Bolin knocked and said, "**hey I am coming in with Kisa,**" There was only a muffled response from his brother, Mako, so Bolin opened the door for Kisa and waived her in. Before Kisa's eyes was an incredible view of the arena almost eye level with main stage, it was rather impressive to the healer to have such a view and for her first game too. Bolin then bragged, "**soooo … don't you agree best seats in the house, huh Kisa. Oh and officially Kisa this is my brother Mako, and Mako this is the lovely healer Kisa. Oh and Hasook this is Kisa and Kisa this is the official water bender for the Fireferrets Hasook.**" Hasook gave a friendly wave to and smile to Kisa in response to the introductions.

Kisa, after waving back to Hasook then went up to Mako and offered her hand while responding with, "**nice to meet you, Mako, good luck tonight in your first match.**"

Mako just shrugged, lightly shook her hand, took off and responded with, "**OK team quick huddle and meeting before our first match.**" Kisa stood there a bit shocked about no response, but then again Mako seemed to be pretty serious so maybe it was just what he did before a match. Kisa tried to get as far away from the huddle as possible not wanting to bother the mood before the match. Instead her eyes just scanned the area and just soaked everything in.

Upon hearing the conclusion of the huddle, Bolin headed toward her and while putting on his helmet said, "**just find a nice place to watch, cheer for us and wish us luck, not like we are going to be needing any.**" The earth bender then winked at Kisa as a they walked on a now moving platform toward the main arena. Kisa was able to hear the announcer introduce them and the other team the Buzzard Wasps and soon the match began.

Kisa kept her eyes on the field and trying to gather as much information about pro-bending as possible. There were some parts that rules-wise Kisa was clueless, but at the end of the match she seemed to gather enough information to know the basics. She also took this opportunity to study some of the main movements of pro-benders to figure out where she should focus for healing treatments and physical therapy. Although the water bender kept on getting distracted watching Bolin's strong body dodging, moving and bending. Near the end of the match Kisa was mesmerized by Bolin's earth bending and being able to fight with it. Kisa could water bend to heal someone, but when it came to actual attacks, she could barely do a water-whip. No one in her village knew why she was able to have such high healing abilities, but could barely attack with any water bending moves. They noticed she had a few almost natural water bending defensive moves, but it was almost on a cellular structure level that was naturally happening inside her body without even thinking about it. Honestly, all that mattered to Kisa was that she could water bend and use that to heal others.

Soon the match was over and the Fireferrets won, igniting a roar from the crowd for the newest team to join the pro-bending circuit. Hasook and Bolin were waiving wildly and cheering back to most of the crowd while Mako lightly waived and smiled thankful that the won their opening match, barely. The brother knew that some issues needed to be addressed before moving onto the next match, the sooner the better. Once the team got off the platform, Kisa gave Bolin a small hug while saying, "**congratulations, Bolin, that was amazing! I never knew that moves could be that intricate or that hard to pull off. I learned so much tonight and I can't wait to use that information on basic pro-bending moves in physical therapy tomorrow.**" In the middle of the hug she added in a more serious tone, "**in fact, Bolin, I think you should go get some, the muscles in your shoulder have a few knots in them and feel a bit almost torn. I can even do it for you …. tonight … if you want to that is.**" Bolin nodded to Kisa's suggestion, which made the healer delighted. Mako lightly smiled at her comment and attempt to spend more time with his brother, happy to see that she might be in this job for the actual healing part.

He then got closer to the two while saying, "**not to get between you two but we have a few things we should go over now, before we let our egos grow any more.**"

Bolin lightly whined, "**oh come on, Mako, can't it wait until tomorrow morning's practice? Please, pretty please.**" His light green eyes grew wide and watery begging his brother to change his mind, he wanted to spend time with Kisa not go over what was wrong with them tonight.

Mako just stared at his brother for a second before rolling his eyes responding, "**OK just a quick meeting, but expect tomorrow morning's practice to not be easy. That includes you Hasook.**" The water bender quickly rolled his eyes and let a sigh escape his lips, resisting the urge to flip off Mako. Hasook then slumped his body and headed toward the practice gym where the group usually had their team meetings as long as it was not occupied.

Bolin looked back at Kisa and motioned her to follow them, after all once this meeting was done he would get to spend some time with her. There was also this offer to take care of the knots in his shoulder, which sounded very pleasing to the earth bender. Once inside the practice gym, Bolin pointed out a nice bench for the healer to sit and take a rest on. The last thing Bolin wanted was for her to overhear his brother ripping apart his moves and bending, and possibly avoiding any careless remarks his heated brother can sometimes spit out.

Mako's golden eyes noticed that Kisa took a seat off in the distance and motioned for the group to join the huddle. "**Alright, so tonight we won, but we really need to get better on team moves. Hasook, you were pretty much on your own and Bolin and I were the only ones producing a back to back combo. I need you to focus more on helping the team then helping yourself, OK. And Bolin, we need to work on your dodging some more, you almost got hit too many times. So tomorrow we are going to be doing just team combinations with us attacking Bolin so he can work on his dodging OK**," he lectured. He noticed that Hasook was already checked out mentally and wanted to smack the water bender to focus. However, he did not want to push him too much because without a water bender they would be useless.

Hasook look un-amused by this lecture and while rotating his shoulder a bit stated, "**so are we done now? I want to get some rest before you rip my abilities apart again.**" Mako just nodded and waived him away from the group. Hasook waived his goodbyes and stormed off lightly from the practice gym. Kisa, while observing the post-match huddle, could tell Hasook was not thrilled as he exited the gym which confused the healer because they did win.

Bolin just looked a little pouty for being called out like that. He honestly thought that he was doing great tonight and they won. "**You know, Mako, I know I need work but you don't have to call it out after we winning our opening match. I will smooth things over with Hasook tomorrow, we can't be having team issues this early in the season. And on that note I will see you in the apartment later, I have a lovely lady who wants to spend some time with me,**" Bolin chimed in while quickly dashing toward Kisa, still fully clothed in his team outfit. Mako just lightly smiled and nodded while heading toward the apartment to get things ready for tomorrow morning's practice.

"**Sorry about that, my brother is just really focused. Thanks for waiting for me, Kisa. Sooooo … about these knots you were talking about?**" Bolin kindly spoke giving all of his attention just to the charming, cute girl in front of himself.

Kisa lightly chuckled and stood up next to Bolin, almost fidgeting a bit her her hands. Thankfully, Bolin started to talk about something she was very familiar with to cause her brain to focus on that. "**Oh yeah, if you remove your outer armor I can do it right here, if you don't mind. It is just some light medical massage and some water healing to ease your muscles back into place and to heal the minor damage form those small tears. I promise it will not hurt too much and it will feel great once it is done**," she spoke while making sure her blue eyes were making contact with his.

Bolin responded by removing his outer layers of armor on the uniform, and was now down to just his usual white tightly fitting white tanktop, his uniform pants and shoes. Kisa had to lightly swallow the lump in her throat upon looking over the now seated Bolin. Sure, he was larger than most guys, but in a very eye appeasing way, his body structure screamed bulky protection and perfect for hugs. Bolin could only slightly grin and not open his mouth seeing the female's reaction to his appearance. Kisa was able to end her distraction by getting a bucket with some cool water in it to be used for this session. Once back with the water, she first started to lightly touch and massage the area over trying to pinpoint where the healing needed to be concentrated in. She could feel Bolin's muscles loosening and his shoulders slumping as she continued her work. When it was time to start the water healing she chimed in, "**this might feel odd, and cold at first, sorry.**"

Bolin warmly responded back, "**I trust ya, Kisa, besides it might feel nice to cool down a bit**." He then let out a quick gasp of air as the water was certainly cold and then added a, "**ooooh that feels nice**," as Kisa continued her work. A little bit later, Kisa was done and Boin's shoulder felt like new again. He wiggled and rotated it and blinked a few times, amazed how easily and painlessly it moved.

"**Kisa! This is amazing! You do some fabulous work, no wonder they hired you. Hmmmm …. you know do you think you can do this to Mako, maybe it will calm him down a bit.**" Bolin beamed and joked a bit. Kisa warmly smiled, blushed all over and fidgeted a bit from his boasting complement. It felt completely different from when Tahno did that earlier today, which was a nice warning sign to keep in the back of her head for later.

"**It was nothing really, in fact I love doing it, so feel free to bug me anytime for a touch-up, Bolin**," she shyly got out. She looked back at Bolin who was now standing, slightly towering over the female. "**So, ahhhh, anything else you want to do? I mean besides fixing you up,**" she said in a joke and a needed curiosity. Kisa knew it was getting late, but any time she could spend with him was very welcomed and helped keep her in a cheerful spirits.

Bolin looked at the charming healer and then toward a window to see how late it was indeed. He lightly sighed knowing that what he was about to say was not what he wanted to happen. "**As much as I would enjoy taking you somewhere I am honestly wiped our from the match and practice is way too early tomorrow morning,**" he spoke and could see the healer look slightly disappointed. He wanted to at least cheer her up just a little bit and an idea hit her that might at least end her night well. "**However, it would be very rude of myself to let a lady walk herself home after a long night's work. So lets take the long path back to your place and get some fresh air in our lungs. If that is alright with you, Kisa**,"

Kisa nodded and perked right back into a happier mood. She really did appreciate the small, cute gestures the earth bender was offering. "**Yes, I would very much like your company on the walk home tonight, Bolin,**" she answered. The healer watched Bolin dash back to the locker room to put on more normal looking and dry clothes for the lightly chilly walk back. Just like in the arena Bolin offered Kisa his arm and they started to walk back to her place.

They continued to have small talk on their stroll back in the moonlight through Republic City. Kisa even bought a small snack for them to have from one of the street vendors, mainly because the girl was actually hungry and Bolin accepted because he was a growing boy. Bolin mainly talked about how uptight Mako can be, but that he was a sweet guy, and how pumped he was to be in this pro-bending gig and off the streets. He even shared a bit about some of the hardships he and his brother went through and happy that things were finally looking up for the brothers. Kisa mainly talked about healing, asking about some pro-bending moves, and getting clarification on some pro-bending basics. She really did not want to talk about Tahno or him slowly working on her last nerve, that conversation could be saved for another time. Just when they were on the last block, she then remembered something she wanted to ask. Kisa pulled out the poster that was given to her earlier, from the Equalist and showed it to Bolin.

"**So someone gave this to me on my way to work last night, they said I looked like I could use this. Do you know what this is for, Bolin?**" Kisa asked while handing the poster to Bolin.

Bolin's green eyes scanned it over, front and back and he nodded a bit. He handed it back to her because if left in his hands he would probably just rip it up or throw it into the trash. "**Yeah that looks like a poster from the Equalists. Since you are new here you probably do not know anything about them. They are a group of people, almost a gang, that think that bending is the source of all of the world's problems. They want to gather like-minded non-benders and do something about equalizing the world, which I think means shunning benders. Amon is their leader, and they specialize in Chi-blocking and using electricity as their weapon. I honestly do not think they are a good group,**" Bolin basically lectured.

Kisa looked down at the cryptic poster, sad that something that looked well done was behind an idea like that. "**Ah, I see. I just don't get how a group can be so anti-bending. Bending is not just about fighting it is about healing and strengthening oneself as well. In fact honestly, I can't attack with my bending, I can only heal and defend. So if they got rid of all bending they would only be hurting themselves by getting rid of healers too,**" she responded back and realized just how comfortable she was speaking to Bolin. That little fact of her not being able to attack with her bending was something people usually had to pry out of her a slight internal scar in a way. It was her motivation to get so great at healing because if she can't attack, she better be strong enough to defend and heal anything that headed her way.

Bolin just smiled and listened to her response, liking her answer. He was on the same boat with her and not just because he was a bender. The earth bender just never understood why people needed to bully on others for no reason. As Kisa mentioned that she could not attack, he made a note to ask more about that later, he picked up on that it was a slightly sensitive subject for the female. "**I don't get it either this Equalist thing and I agree the getting rid of bending would only get rid of healers too. However, I don't think they have realized that,**" Bolin responded back.

It was then they were just outside the door to her apartment. A small sad sigh escaped Bolin's lips while looking over the lit entrance to the building. Kisa lightly frowned a bit too because it was the end to another great walk with Bolin. The healer quickly gave Bolin a tight hug and while she was embracing him made a bold move giving a light kiss to the earth benders cheek. She could feel Bolin's startled reaction to her small token of thanks for walking her home and hoped that she did not push things too fast. When she loosed her grip, her light blue eyes could catch a small tint of blush on Bolin's face which made her internally smile. Bolin was caught very much off guard by her light kiss, never really expecting it. Sure she was cute, they were having a great time, but he had no idea that she might have liked him that much. The boy had a bit to process tonight, not that it was a bad thing. He just beamed the usual smile not wanting to worry the healer at all. "**I ah just wanted to thank you for walking me home tonight and for the invitation earlier to watch your match. In fact I am very grateful to have met you, Bolin, life has gotten a lot more pleasant in Republic City since I have been hanging out with you,**" Kisa kindly thanked and even lightly bowed.

Bolin responded back with a hug of his own and joyfully responded, "**you are very welcome, Kisa. In fact I am glad that I saw you rock bending that day and met you because I would like to continue spending time with you as well."** He then stood there as Kisa headed up the stairs and let out a happy exhale of air. His mind would probably be thinking of other things besides pro-bending tonight. Maybe a small chat was needed with his brother to figure everything out, after morning practice that is. The last thing Bolin wanted was another lecture on how he did not focus on the appropriate things.


	5. The earth bender's mistake

**Author's Note: Gah! I am soooo sorry I am a horrible author who ran into a severe writer's block and life got really complicated. Sorry =( I hope this chapter kinda makes up for it.**

* * *

The next morning's practice was grueling; Mako was pushing everyone to their limits both physically and mentally way too early the morning. Bolin already twice had to stop an escalating battle between Hasook and his brother, both of them teetering on snapping. The mixture of a stubborn, passionate fire bender with free-spirited but also stubborn water bender was like oil and water. The earth bender just wanted practice to be done so that maybe some of this tension could stop and he could focus on other things, like the small kiss Kisa gave him last night. Oh how he tossed and turned trying to decode the kiss, but he finally had to give up in exchange for rest. It took almost all of his strength to not get distracted by it in practice. Maybe once this practice was done he could use a little brotherly advice and get a second opinion on it all.

Just when a possible third fight between Hasook and Mako was going to start a timer went off and Bolin let a long sigh escape his lips. Hasook commented, "**finally, it is done, I am out of here. No offense Bolin, you must have some patience to deal with Mako here. See you around.**" He was gone almost as quickly as someone could leave the gym, thankfully there was no match for them tonight so Bolin made a note to try and smooth things over before the next match or practice even.

Mako's golden eyes were narrowed preparing to loudly present his rebuttal to Hasook when the will timed Bolin blurted, "**Whew, well now that is done, Mako, when a girl kisses you does it always means that she likes you?**" Mako's face quickly spun to look at his brother, bewildered that he would ask such a random thing. The fire bender was just about to open his mouth, but then closed it and crossed his arms over his chest.

"**It is Kisa isn't it?**" Mako questioned his little brother while standing there. He was still worried that his sweet brother might be getting played by one of the medical staff for their 15 minutes of fame.

Bolin nodded and responded back while picking up their equipment so they could leave the gym before the next team arrived. He wanted out of there before the Wolfbats arrived; he heard enough rumors to not get on their bad side. "**Yeah, Kisa kissed me on the cheek last night in front of her apartment thanking me for walking her home. I think she likes me, but I also dunno if this is some sort of water tribe customer either. I mean every time I hang out with her it is so refreshing and nice, plus she's cute and one very talented healer. I just needed a second opinion you know.**" Mako was listening and letting it all sink in before saying much. What the two brothers' did not know is that a certain team was already waiting to use the gym and overheard most of their conversation just outside the main gym doors.

Tahno lightly smirked while overhearing that and made a gesture for the other two to keep quiet. They then entered the gym and pretending to not notice the two brothers. Tahno then spoke, "**come on guys lets get this over with. The sooner this is done the sooner I get to have another physical therapy session with the lovely Kisa. That talented healer vixen can't keep her sparkling blue eyes and hands off of me, and who can blame her she has an infatuation with winners afterall."** Tahno then turned around to see a slightly slumped Bolin and an angered Mako looking back at him. The leader of the Wolfbats gave them a little bit of a wave and then went on to talk about last night's match. He knew that the brother's overheard him and counted on it. This could be an interesting day afterall, maybe even season, with his new plaything.

Bolin wanted to turn around and confront Tahno, but now was not the time. Letting a small sigh escape his lips he softly commented to just Mako, "**maybe it was not what I thought it meant.**"

Hating to see his brother down like that Mako lightly hung his around his brother and said, "**come on lets go get clean and we can go catch a bite at your favorite noodle place. We can talk about it then.**" He wanted to keep his brother's spirits up, but was not in the mood to lie to do it either. If what Tahno said was true, then she was just a typical medical healer chasing using this job to just get close to the top teams and willing to crawl over anyone to get there. Mako was not about to let his brother get used in one of those schemes, even if he would have to step in. Mako hoped that a nice meal of his brother's favorite noodles might be just enough to make him forget about what they just overheard. However, he did make a mental note to talk to a certain healer when he had the chance.

Unknown to her what had just happened at the practice gym, Kisa was running her butt off at Penguin Noodles during the typical lunch rush. Today was her only day off from her pro-bending medical duties so she decided to try and work a double shift at the noodle place to try and get some extra spending money. The healer was hoping to maybe be able to do something nicer than street food with the earth bender next time they hung out. In fact the poor girl's face would blush just about anytime she thought of Bolin or that kiss she gave him last night. She worried that maybe it was a little too much too fast, but this might have been the first time the healer actually did something slightly impromptu. Her light blue eyes looked around the place, making sure her customer's were taken care of when a very familiar figure walked in, well him and his brother. Kisa not really thinking, quickly hid in the background and tried to sneak a glance of the two off in the distance. The healer seemed worried because something seemed off in the earth bender, but sadly she had some tables to clear first before she could get a small visit in with the Fire Ferret brothers.

Bolin slumped his body into the seat at Penguin Noodle and sighed while Pabu slid off of his shoulders and made his own seat on the table. The earth bender appreciated his brother trying to cheer him up with food, but maybe noodles could not solve everything. Mako's golden eyes looked over his brother in worry and hoped that his brother could cheer up soon. The fire bending brother honestly did not know what to say to comfort a man with girl issues, crushes or anything that involved well love. He was always so serious about his life and making sure the two of them had a roof over their heads that love took a backseat in his priorities. Sure, Mako had been on some dates, but they never went anywhere, typically the girl was interested in just his looks and that was about it. Maybe his anger toward Kisa right rooted from the bitter feelings he had toward most females from his experiences. Just when Mako was going to attempt some encouraging words, the girl behind it all showed up to take their order, Kisa. "**Hmph, what do you want? Shouldn't you be clinging onto the Wolfbats right now**?" Mako spat at Kisa. Bolin for now just turned his head away from her, letting his brother do the talking.

The healer literally stood there dumbfounded and very confused as to where that comment came from. Her face twisted between concern for the slumped Bolin and wanting to punch Mako in the face. "**What are you talking about Mako? And I am here to take your order, this is my second job and because I am off from medical duties today I am working a double shift,**" Kisa barely got out still bewildered at the situation.

After hearing Kisa's response the fire bender had to replay Tahno's comments in his mind. He was pretty sure that Bolin and himself overheard that Kisa was going to be doing physical therapy with the leader of the Wolfbats today. In his still firm voice he responded back, "**Are you sure you don't have an intimate physical therapy session with Tahno? We overheard him talking about your infatuation with winners.**"

Kisa's eye quickly twitched at Mako saying that arrogant man's name, Tahno. Her fist tightly clenched and one could very easily her the low growl starting at the back of her throat as she pounded it down onto the table. "**Me and Tahno? Seriously, you think I would want anything to do with that arrogant jerk? He is the reason that my pro-bending medical life is at times horrid! He already has most of the female staff against me and if he has you guys against me too …..**" Kisa spoke with her voice trying to hold back tears on the last sentence. Bolin finally turned his head around to see her struggling to hold back tears, mumble about sending someone else to get their order, and then bolt away from their table. Now the earth bender felt even worse than before, and sighed as he put all the pieces together.

"**Thanks for trying to cheer me up, bro. Looks like Tahno was just trying to get under our skin,**" Bolin softly said and stood up. Mako's golden eyes looked toward his brother a grew a bit wide from the scene that just happened. The fire bender felt quite the fool right now for his irrational outburst and hoped that Bolin could smooth things over with Kisa. A simple "sorry" was lightly said while Bolin took off toward the healer.

The earth benders feet moved as quickly as they would let him as he rushed and even slightly pushed his way toward the employee areas. His lips lightly pouted thinking about how awful he and his brother just made Kisa feel. Upon opening an exit to the back alley a sigh escaped his lips while his green eyes soaked in the curled up Kisa trying her best to hold back the tears. Her long dark born hair cascaded over her shoulders and face while she slumped to the ground and hugged her knees tightly. She was mumbling herself some slightly encouraging words and about maybe returning back to the South Pole. Bolin just stood off to the side and waited a bit before wrapping his muscular arms around the healer. "**I'm sorry, Kisa,**" he softly got out and winced preparing for the onslaught of screams and possible punches. However, much to the healers surprise Kisa's arms lightly wrapped around his and just trembled as she tried to calm herself down. "**Seriously, I am so sorry, Kisa, we got played hard by Tahno. We jumped to some horrible conclusions without even talking to you and I know that was unfair and wrong of us. Sorry, we just have been so used in the past that sometimes we forget that there are some great people out there. I hope you can forgive me,**" he sincerely apologized.

Kisa just lightly clung onto his arms as Bolin spoke and let the few lone tears stop falling and fade away. She could tell that Bolin was sorry for their assumptions and that maybe in their shoes she would have made the same mistake. All she knew now was that next time she saw Tahno she was going to make his physical therapy a torturous session. Evil ideas reeled through her mind plotting what to do, but stopped when she realized there was that all so familiar awkward silence between the two of them. "**It is alright, Bolin, I forgive you. Just know that I am not a fame chaser and that I would never do anything that would make me loose you as a friend. … Alsooooo I want to punch Tahno in the face for this.**" she softly responded. Her blue eyes looked over his strong arms and her face turned beet red, a small 'eep!' escaped her throat when it dawned on the healer that her crush was basically hugging her. Her fingertips lightly fidgeted while trying to not say much and maybe make this moment last just a few more minutes longer.

Bolin, ever so slightly clueless to the opposite sex, had no clue that Kisa went from crying to now wanting to skip down the alleyway in just a matter of minutes. He continued to hold onto her letting her lightly girly fragrance tickle the tip of his nose. Bolin too was getting a bit fidigty about what to do and thankfully then a coworker interrupted by opening the back door and spoke, "**Oh, Kisa, thank goodness you are here. The owner was worried when he saw you take off without saying anything.**"

Kisa then popped right out of Bolin's arms and started to lightly flail about explaining that everything was OK now. She tried to explain that it was all just a misunderstanding at a stressful and wrong time. She bowed in forgiveness to her coworker and said that she would be right back and that she would apologize to the owner in a minute. Her light blue eyes then looked over the slightly blushing Bolin and said, "**sorry I have to go back to work, but I am off after the dinner rush. Soooo …. can we hang out then?**" The earth bender quickly nodded and Kisa took off for inside to get back to work. Bolin took his time, let his smile linger while he watched Kisa head back inside and exhaled a sigh of relief.

The earth bender headed back to his table to see a slightly slumped Mako staring at the bowl of steaming noodles that just got delivered to their table. Bolin smiled and reached over to pat the Fire bender's shoulder and said, "**hey cheer up, Mako, we got noodles. Also things are fine, it was all a giant misunderstanding and Kisa thankfully understood. You know she is not like typical girls, I like that.**" The last part was said a little softer so that hopefully only his brother would overhear. Mako's golden eyes instantly grew wider and softened while the rest of his body relaxed thanks to things going back to normal again.

"**Yeah, if she understood then I would say she is defiantly one of a kind,**" Mako replied before taking a slurp of some noodles. The brother also started to consume the hot meal, savoring it because eating out was not something they got to do often.

"**Oh yeah that reminds me, I will have to work on my forms tomorrow morning. Kisa wants me to see her after work tonight,**" Bolin sheepishly said taking slight advantage of the situation. Mako just lightly shook his head and let a small smile on his face grow.

"**Sure see you tomorrow morning, bro,"** Mako responded and enjoyed the rest of their meal together. His mind was then reeling about what to do about Tahno and the Wolfbats, if they were pulling stuff like this already then who knows what else they might do. It was a well known fact to try and not get on the Wolfbats radar or even worse be hated by them. Hopefully, this recent act was just for their amusement and just to test the waters.

After the meal was done and the bill was paid, the brothers parted ways. Mako was going to look for possibly a part-time job that he could work more once the pro-bending season was over. Bolin was looking for something small to give to Kisa over what happened today. The kind earth bender searched high and low for something that she might possibly like. The few items he found were way out of his price range, until a familiar scent crossed his nose, flowers. He smiled while looking them over and a nice, simple, small blue flower with purple tints caught his eye. The lady running the stand smiled and spoke, **"those are hard to get, they come all the way from the south pole."** Bolin knew he found what he needed and ordered one and waited outside Penguin Noodles for Kisa to be done for the night.

After her shift was done, Kisa changed into her normal clothes and headed outside. Her mind was thinking how she was going to get a hold of Bolin when her blue eyes caught a glance of the well toned earth bender whose hands were behind his back. The smile grew on her face while greeting, **"Bolin, I hope you were not waiting here the entire time."**

Bolin extended his one arm forward exposing the delicate flower to Kisa's sight while saying, **"nah I walked around town a bit …. and … I …. I got this for you."** Kisa's bright blue orbs grew wide and her mouth lightly parted in awe to see such a flower in this place. Before the healer could say anything Bolin added, **"as a you know apology for what happened earlier. I am still really sorry for everything."**

Kisa gently grabbed the flower after giving Bolin a thankful embrace and responded, **"that was very kind of you, Bolin. Also don't worry I forgive you and your brother."** Her face then went really serious, **"I just can't believe that Tahno would stoop that low. I mean why did he do that?"**

Boling lightly sighed and said, **"I am sorry, Kisa. He probably did that to get under my skin and Mako's. I heard that the Wolfbats will do pretty much anything to get under the skin of other teams they think could possibly be a threat."**

Kisa just smiled and responded, **"well I guess that is kinda a good thing for you guys. However, I am going to make sure that Tahno pays. I just haven't figured out how yet. Maybe a taste of his own medicine, I mean I am supposed to be crazy over him maybe I should give him all the crazy he can handle."** Bolin lightly chuckled and was starting to fear a bit as what future was in store for Tahno.

"**Well Kisa, if you need anything you know I will do what I can because I think you are,"** Bolin said and then stopped himself. **"I mean I don't think you deserved to be played like that."** A light tint of blush was on the earthbenders face, thankfully it was getting dim outside so it wasn't noticeable.

Kisa nodded in response and took the flower and actually placed it in her hair. She thought that way she would not have to carry it around and would leave her hands free for tonight. Plus it matched her eyes well and was a nice contrast and accent to her simple updo and clothes. Bolin made a mental note to maybe buy another flower for her in the future it looked very pretty on her. **"Well shall we get going then? I am ready to have some fun,"** Kisa spoke and started to walk forward a bit waiting for Bolin to follow. Just as Kisa and Bolin hoped it was another enjoyable night for them both.

Even thought it was just a simple walk around town taking breaks to just talk and eat some street food, Kisa could not stop smiling. Everytime her blue eyes scanned over Bolin, a little pink hue would creep up her face. She had no idea what to do about it all, maybe just enjoy spending time with him. Bolin was enjoying himself too but his mind could not help but wonder what that kiss was about last night. However, he didn't know what to do and it was making his head spin too much when he did think about it. Maybe another time they could talk about it, no point in making a nice evening end on a weird note.

It was once again time to call it a night and neither of them wanted it to end. However, Bolin had early morning practice and Kisa had a medical shift about the same time as well. Bolin sighed as they stood in front of her apartment complex and did not know what to say. Just when Kisa was about to say something and was lightly fidgeting, he knew what he should do. Bolin stood close to Kisa, and lightly towered over her and leaned his head down. Kisa felt it as his lips lightly touched her forehead making her entire body turn into jelly. **"Thanks for everything, Kisa, nice to find an understanding, beautiful girl in this town. I thought I should return the favor from last night," **he genuinely spoke with a light flirtation mixed in his voice. Before he messed up and ruined the moment, Bolin waived and dashed off. He did take a quick look at the healer curious on her reaction and smiled. Kisa stood there with her mouth lightly agape and her face and arms were bright red. Plotting against Tahno would be put on hold so she could hold onto that moment as long as she could.


	6. The healer's date with the brothers

**Author's Note: I know I am scared too, two chapters almost back to back. Consider it a thanks for still reading this. We are now getting to some guts of the story. Hopefully in the next chapter or two I can work in Korra.**

* * *

Kisa woke up with a smile on her face and happily sighed as her alarm woke her up early. She just kept on thinking about that kiss on her forehead over and over again in her dreams. Her mind could not help but think that maybe the little nasty trick Tahno pulled off was just the push the two of them needed. However, the leader of the Wolfbats would not get off that easily, after all someone needed to teach him a lesson of staying out of other people's business.

After getting ready for another pro-bending medic morning shift, Kisa headed toward the arena. Once inside the changing room, a few of the female staff members gave her a cold glare. The healer just shrugged it off for now, afterall if Tahno was going to keep up his tricks it was probably going to happen all season. As soon as she changed into the loose fitting beige scrubs, Kisa headed into the office for her duties. Her supervisor beamed a smile and boasted, **"Ah Kisa, just in time. Once again Tahno and a member of the Wolfbats are here for some physical therapy. They won't let themselves be seen by anyone but you."** Kisa did her best to fake a smile and headed toward the smaller rooms for prep. She wanted to tell her supervisor then and there that she wanted nothing to do with that team, but if she lost this job then she would have to go back to the South Pole and leave Bolin.

It was only minutes and Kisa's ears picked up on the coo's and flirty attempts made on her next client. When she stepped outside to get Tahno she simply spoke his name and tried her best not to cringe. Tahno smoothly replied, **"well my my my, if it isn't the lovely and talented Kisa. I can't wait to spend our alone time together my precious. Sorry ladies but I have to be in top shape for tomorrow's match."** He then threw a wink at a few of them just enough to calm them down with his alone time statement. All attention then went toward his teammate, Ming who was coerced by Tahno to show up this morning.

Kisa knew that if she had any hope of getting just a smidge of revenge on the leader of the Wolfbats she would have to wait and just play along for now. Today, no funny business just be her usual self, even if deep inside she wanted to smack some sense across his face. As Tahno layed down for her examination Kisa went into her usual trance like state trying to find any areas that needed help. Thankfully this time no knots, strains or tears, so it should be a pretty short session. Tahno lightly cooed, **"Kisa, you are quieter than usual. Are you just distracted having your hands all over me. Don't worry I won't tell anyone what happens here touch all you want." **Afterall, it would be a boring session if he really did not get to play with his little toy a bit.

Kisa's right eye lightly twitched as she tried not to yell at him and shook her head. **"Oh sorry I just got so focused there. I just wanted to make sure that the work I did on you last time settled in. And yeah, you are in top condition or rather nothing that I can do here,"** responded and try to lightly smile. **"You can ahhh get up now, so I can tend to your teammate," **she added with a slight delay hoping that Tahno would quickly exit.

Instead the tall, waterbender stood over her and soaked her simple appearance in and leaned into her. He grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it and said, "**until next time, Kisa, my talented healer."** Since it was a kiss, even from the horrible Tahno, her face lightly blushed. However, it felt no where near the bliss she felt last night, in fact she slightly wanted to gag from Tahno's pathetic attempt. They walked out the door so that Kisa could tend to her next patient, Ming the earthbender for the Wolfbats. Ming was slightly conflicted and relived to leave the fangirls behind, he really did not get how Tahno could deal with them all the freaking time, but they were very beautiful. Tahno took Ming's spot and did his best to entertain the medical assistants while Ming got his physical therapy done.

Kisa leaded Ming to the simple room and asked him to lay down on the table, Ming just shrugged and went along with it. Honestly, the earthbender was really baffled why Tahno insisted that he meet Kisa and go to physical therapy with him. As Ming prepared to have his ear talked off about how amazing Tahno was, he was amazed at the silence and concentration Kisa had. When his green eyes did look up he just saw her beautifully focused eyes fixed on her hands and his muscles. This girl certainly was different and it was a breath of fresh air to Ming, not to mention she was very appeasing on his green eyes. The only conversations the two had were simple questions of if something hurt or if he could move a little bit. When the session was done, Ming's limbs felt renewed, strong, and loosened up ready for an intense match. When the session was over, he sat right up and blinked a few times as he moved about. **"Wow, I had my doubts why Tahno said I had to see you, but it all makes sense now. Kisa, you really are a fantastic medic. I hope I can get another session with you again,"** he sincerely spoke.

The healer just smiled and responded with, **"I want to be a great healer so I am just doing my job. As for another session just talk to my supervisor and I am sure they can work it out."** Ming smiled, nodded and headed back outside so that Tahno and him could leave and head off to some press conference thing. The rest of her shift was pretty boring, no one really came in for physical therapy. During the lulls her mind wondered what Bolin was up to.

For Bolin, his day was no where near as relaxed as Kisa's. After another grueling practice and trying his best to prevent Mako and Hasook from killing eachother Bolin was ready for a break. Thankfully, practice time was over and it was time to eat. Mako was cooking a simple stir fry with what they had around the apartment, and Bolin was letting his mind wander around as usual. Finally Bolin broke the silence with, **"so Mako, what do you think of Kisa as well like a girlfriend?"**

Mako almost tripped from this out of the blue question and pondered for a second. He really did not know what to think, she seemed nice and sweet and was probably a great match for the two. However, the protective side of him worried that maybe he should get to know Kisa a bit more before making a judgment call. **"Well, what I know of Kisa so far she seems pretty nice. I dunno if she is girlfriend material, but honestly Bolin I haven't hung out with her as much as you have. I need to get to know her more before I can form any opinion on her."**

Bolin took Mako's intentions into a slightly different direction and shouted, **"you're right Mako! You have not spent anytime with her, so we should all hang out together tonight. We can take a little walk around town and just relax a bit before tomorrow's match. That way you can see how great of a person she is."** Bolin beamed about his cleaver idea. Mako was not going to object and just simply nodded. Maybe this would be a good way to get to know the person who is slowly stealing his brother's heart.

Bolin quickly scarfed down his meal and said, **"OK, I am going to go find Kisa and let her know about tonight. See you later bro." **Within seconds, Pabu was on his shoulder and the two of them took off to the arena and streets to find the healer. Thankfully, they did not have to look far because Kisa had just left the arena for her shift for the day when they saw eachother. Kisa lightly smiled as Pabu made himself at home on her shoulder and greeted them both. Bolin told the healer of their plans for tonight and nodded in agreement.

**"That sounds like a great plan, it would be nice to get to know your brother a little more as well. Do you guys want to meet at Penguin noodles in like an hour?"** Kisa delightfully asked. Bolin agreed and apologized for having to take off, but it would probably be nice to Mako in on the plan as well. Pabu then scurried off into the direction of the brother's apartment and Kisa rushed home to try and look semi-presentable. She knew that Mako was tough but caring so tonight Kisa knew she needed to impress the firebender.

Kisa lightly picked up her pace wearing the outfit Bolin helped her get on their first outing together. Her hair was mostly down with a few braids and a small water tribe clip to keep stray strands from getting into her sparkling light blue eyes. The girl wanted to show up early in fear that being late would rub Mako the wrong way. She lightly fidgeted while waiting on the two taking slow breaths to try and calm herself down. When her blue orbs caught sight of the two brothers her face started to lightly burn pink, a blush that was not going to end until the night was over. **"Hello, Bolin and Mako,"** she greeted while meeting up with the two. Pabu then crawled onto her shoulder and Kisa responded, **"you too Pabu."** The pet responded with some happy sounds and almost a purr.

Mako and Bolin were dressed in their usual attire because they really did not own much outside of that. Mako's golden eyes scanned over the female in front of them and he was rather impressed how cute she looked when her hair was down. Bolin just smiled as he stumbled his greeting, **"Kisa, you look rather … well … ahhhhh …. you look really good tonight."**

Mako just lightly chuckled at what just happened and chimed in, **"Evening, Kisa. I just wanted to say in person sorry about yesterday."** He was genuine in his apology, but given that Kisa was not glaring in his direction he kinda assumed things were alright between the three of them.

**"Oh yeah, I thought I told Bolin to tell you I forgive you for yesterday. You were just protective of your brother and your actions were logical. The only one I want to punch or rather slap some sense into is Tahno. Sadly, I think I got stuck working for him most of the season,"** Kisa said while signing at the end. She shook her head and tried to get that thought out of her head quickly. Tonight was going to be fun and enjoyable, not a night to dwell on the past. Realizing that there was a weird silence between the three of them, Kisa chimed in, **"so where is our first stop? I would like to eat some more of that vendor food again because I have company."**

Almost right on que Bolin's stomach growled and the earthbender tried to cover it up. **"I think that sounds like a great idea,"** Mako said while leading the way. He thought it might give the two behind him a chance to have some slight alone time. Kisa's arm lightly brushed up against Bolin's strong arm and it sent shivers down her spine. Just little touches were enough to subdue her for now. Small talk and chatter occurred as they made their way toward the food vendor area. They mainly talked about how they ended up in Republic City, how their day went and a bit about their family. Kisa was saddened to find out what happened to Bolin's and fought off the urge to hug them both. She also made a mental note to never play a joke on Mako using his coveted red scarf.

Once at the various food vendors, the brothers got a little amused as Kisa walked up and down them again and again. The healer just could not decide what she wanted more so she just bought the two items she was eyeing. Mako noticed that Bolin was trying to keep up with her to try and maybe pay for part of her meal, but Kisa was oblivious to his attempts. The firebending brother made a mental note that she defiantly was not into him for free food, so that was good. They then found a patch of grass to sit on and enjoy their meal.

Kisa kept on taking turns out of which hand she ate from, one had a grilled meat and veggies on a stick and the other one was little fried sugary doughballs on a stick. The brothers had some meat buns from Bolin's favorite vendor. Kisa eyed their meal and wondered how the heck that tasted, it certainly looked different but smelt pretty appetizing. The healer finished her dessert giving a few ripped off pieces to Pabu as well. However, Kisa did not finish her actual meal so she offered it to the brother's who mostly gave it to Pabu. Mako made a light joke that he should be telling her no dessert until Kisa was done with her meal which made the group lightly chuckle. They then sat there for a while savoring their well earned meal and continued to talk some more.

Mako then finally asked, **"So Kisa, you are a waterbender right? Just curious how good are you?"**

Kisa looked away a bit, she told Bolin that she was not good in the fighting sense but defiantly left some details out. Oh well, if they were going to like her for who she was, now was the time to be fully open with them. **"Oh well, I am an excellent water bender, top notch even, if you don't count actually fighting with it. I can honestly only heal and once in a while make an ice wall for protection."** Mako looked a little puzzled and Bolin listened in as Kisa continued, **"in fact I actually cannot do any of the basic offensive water bending. I tried to the point of almost passing out but nothing happens. No one knows why I can do amazing healing but I am unable to do a water whip to save my life. But that is fine with me, I love healing so I just want to get stronger so that I can be the best waterbender my way."** The brothers gave her a sad gaze at first, but it quickly changed as Kisa beamed a smile and lightly pumped a fist in the air. **"That is why I am here, to get better with healing. To heal injuries and things that no other waterbender could and to even start learning some more advanced medicines too,"** Kisa added and then felt a little better explaining her abilities to them.

Mako was the first to respond, **"wow, that is pretty impressive, Kisa."** He was rather impressed and could now see why her and his brother clicked so well. They were both chipper, hard workers, fairly optimistic and grateful for the small things they had. If his brother was going to date someone hopefully it was this girl.

Bolin lightly wrapped his arm around Kisa's shoulder and added, **"yeah, that is pretty amazing. I know you will be a great healer someday. No wait … you already are I mean everything felt so great after that little session we had so of course you already are an amazing healer."** Kisa just looked at him, letting her eyes grow wide as her face was now as red as fireflakes.

They then decided to walk the streets a bit because last time Kisa did not get to see all of the sights last time. Bolin knew of a great tower that overlooked a lot of Republic City that she would probably enjoy the view from. They walked through a small maze of alleys to get there a little quicker. During one turn of the corner Kisa's blue eyes grew wide and quickly bolted toward what looked like a recent motorcycle crash. It would have explained the noises the three of them heard earlier. The brothers tried to catch up with Kisa, but she bolted as if her life depended on it. Mako quickly observed what happened but it was too late to warn Kisa that the guy she was rushing to heal was an Equilist. Although the Equilist movement was just starting he kept on hearing rumors that they would openly attack any bender who used their abilities on them. The golden eyed boy and his brother stood ready and in case anything happened. They thought that if Kisa just healed the injured Equalist there should be no logical reason for anyone needing to attack.

Kisa ran toward the man after jumping over a tipped motorcycle and leaned down to check his vitals. Soon a painful, manly moan escaped his lips followed by a few groans. When his eyes focused he saw a cute girl over her asking if he was ok and to stay still. The Equalist was going to take this girl's assistance for now because he needed to hurry back to headquarters with his report of a rumor that the Avatar might be heading to Republic City. Kisa's blue eyes scanned him as her delicate fingers tried to make some observations in the lamplight. Things were fine until her hands turned blue and immediately the masked Equalist sprung to his feet and started to Chi-block the healer not fully aware of the brothers in the background. **"There is no place for benders," **he growled during his very precise and accurate strikes.

His movements were a blur and Kisa was completely caught off guard. Amazingly, contrary to theory Kisa could still move even after being Chi-blocked. **"No wait don't move you are going to hurt yourself more,"** Kisa shouted while trying to grab him. When her hands grabbed his hand a smirk grew on the Equalists face because Kisa just touched his new weapon. Soon electrical arcs covered Kisa and a buzzing noise echoed throughout the alleyway.

Bolin and Mako quickly started to aim fireballs and rubble toward the man as soon as they saw the electricity flow through Kisa's body. Bolin had to focus to try and help Kisa out when he saw her body lightly slump. Within seconds after dodging a fire and earth attack, the equalists was back onto his motorcycle and took off. However, he took a quick glance back through his rear-view mirror and saw that Kisa was still conscious and moving. She seemed to be unaffected by the Chi-blocking and their new equipment. **"I will have to inform Amon quickly,"** he muttered.

Kisa's jiggly legs started to move and she stood up while Bolin rushed to scoop her up into his toned arms. He tightly clung onto Kisa as he tried to fight back the few tears in his face. **"I am so glad you are alright, Kisa. I am so sorry we couldn't help you, it was all too fast,"** Bolin barley got out. Mako just put a firm hand on his brother's shoulder and looked over Kisa looking for obvious signs from their battle. However, Kisa looked just fine, shocked and shook up yes, but given what just happened to her she should look a lot worse.

**"Kisa, are you alright?"** Mako asked while Bolin continued to just clutch onto her**. "If you are not just say so. They did some chi-blocking on you so if you can't move anything that is normal."**

Kisa examined her body and blinked a few times bewildered that she was unaffected by their actions. **"I know this will sound weird but I am just fine. It felt like my body just rewired itself when the electricity was going through me. It was like nothing I ever felt before. Thank you though, Mako and Bolin," Kisa responded. **She then wrapped her arms around Bolin tightly hugging the earthbender while her mind tried to put everything together. The two brothers took a sigh of relief as Bolin continued to hold onto her.

**"Well tonight was a little overwhelming. Kisa, you can come back to our place and even stay the night if needed. You don't have to be alone tonight,"** Mako spoke and Bolin nodded.

Kisas lightly responded, **"I would like that, thank you Mako. Bolin, you can put me down now, I want to see if I really am alright."** Bolin complied and gently placed Kisa back on her feet. Sure enough, Kisa was able to move just fine and even took a little sprint down the alley just to be sure. She then quickly headed back to the brothers and did her best to smile because she got the feeling they were worried about her. Even if everything did not go according to plan, she at least got to spend sometime with the Fire Ferret brothers and got along well with Mako.

As they headed back there was not a lot of talk, but the occasional small talk to try and cover up the weird silence. Kisa then politely asked if they could stop at her apartment so she could grab a few items. They agreed and waited outside the complex as she headed inside. It was then that Mako said, **"she's good Bolin. Thanks for inviting me with you guys tonight, I will see you back at the apartment." **With that the golden eyed boy waived to his brother and took off to the streets. He had a feeling that his brother needed a little alone time and a chance to say something that was on his mind since he rushed toward Kisa's side.

Bolin just beamed a smile and softly said, **"yeah Kisa is great. I will see you soon, she should not take too long."** The earthbender then leaned against a wall and waited for Kisa to come out of the apartment. It did not take long until the healer appeared clutching onto a simple bag that had what she needed for the night. Her blue eyes grew wide as Bolin extended his arm for her to hold onto.

Just when her mind was going to go to a happy place she noticed that Mako was not there. She hoped that he was OK, afterall Bolin would have said something if Mako left for a different reason. As if catching onto the female, Boling quickly chimed in, **"oh, Mako took off he wanted to make sure our place was acceptable for company."** They then started to take off toward the apartment and Bolin could feel Kisa's grip on his arms get tighter. She did not get injured at all but she got an alarming awakening that they city was not a safe place to live. Pretty pathetic that someone she was trying to heal easily turned on her and did their best to injure the poor girl.

While thinking of that and what Kisa went through, he stopped and slightly turned his body so that he was facing Kisa. His green, warm eyes looked right at her and confessed, **"Kisa, I care about you and I was completely torn when I thought that person hurt you. Kisa, I like you and I want to spend more time with you."** There was a bit of a pause as Kisa's face turned bright red and she struggled with the wording of her response. Only a few squeaks came out so Bolin took it as a chance to try and calm things down with adding, **"I mean if you want to that is."**

Kisa finally managed to get out, **"Yes. I really like spending time with you too, Bolin."** That was good enough for the eathbender for now and he let go of Kisa to do a little victory dance.

**"Who is one lucky guy, right here, Bolin,"** he cheered while Pabu joined in as well. Leave it to Bolin to boast and dance happily over a simple yes from a female.

A few little giggles escaped Kisa's lips from the eatherbender's display. She then chimed in, **"I dunno I think I might be the lucky one here. I am so glad I rock bent that day."** Once the celebrating was over, Kisa's slender but strong hand grabbed Bolin's strong and rough hand and laced their fingers together. It sent a ticking, tingling rush all over her body that pumped her full of electric energy. For Bolin it just felt nice, warm, and comforting, a feeling he did not want to leave anytime soon. The walk back the brother's loft went by way too fast, but Kisa had a feeling that there would not be much waiting until the next time they get to hang out.

Bolin walked Kisa thought the empty arena and and thought some hallways she wasn't aware of until they reached a staircase that lead to their loft. Bolin chimed in, **"It is pretty simple, but the views are great."**

Kisa responded, **"can't be any worse than my place. I am paying way too much for basically a closet with a window and a tiny bathroom. It is pretty sad, but it is a roof over my head, close to work and a safe place to sleep at night."** As she reached the top of the stairs she overheard Bolin knocking and shouting to give Mako a heads up. When they entered their loft Kisa's jaw dropped as she took it all in.

**"This is amazing! You guys this is so beautiful. Oh, my gosh there is a bathtub in here, an actual bathtub! And the views!"** Kisa exclaimed while running through the apartment. Mako smiled to see that she was in much better mood and glanced at Bolin. He assumed that things went well between the two of them because Bolin was now beaming with confidence and bubbly happiness.

**"Well glad you like the place, make yourself at home and just let us know where you want to sleep for the night,"** Bolin stated while he watch Kisa explore the place. She finally settled on a couch just watched the view from a nearby window. Bolin then sat next to her and also watched the stars and city lights flicker from their view. It has been a while since he actually appreciated the view from their loft. He was just about to say something when he felt Kisa's head on his shoulder followed by some light breaths. Kisa had fallen asleep against the warm and lightly padded Bolin. He stood there a bit wondering what he should do, thankfully Mako walked in with some pillows and a blanket. Mako then helped Bolin lay Kisa down trying to not wake her up and covered her in a warm blanket. Bolin then made a little makeshift bed from some blankets for himself right next to the couch. That way he was not sleeping with her but was about as close as he could be comfortably. It was not long and all three of them plus Pabu were sound asleep.


End file.
